Kaal
Kaal is the main villain of 2013 Indian sci-fi/superhero film Krrish 3. Kaal is a handicapped man whose goal is to destroy Krrish along with Kaya. He is played by Vivek Oberoi. Biography While Dr. Siddhant Arya held Rohit Mehra hostage in Singapore, Dr. Arya obtained some of Rohit’s DNA and sought to use it to create an avatar of Rohit that he could fully control. When the child was born disabled, however, Dr. Arya ordered Dr. Mathur to kill the child. Instead of disposing the child, however, Dr. Mathur gave the boy to an orphanage where he was adopted by a wealthy family. As the boy grew up, his adoptive father scolded him for using his powers for destruction, which one day led to the boy using his telekinesis to kill his adoptive father with a knife. After this, the boy, Kaal, sought to find a cure for his illness as well as discover why he can use telekinesis. This leads to the establishment of Kaal Pharmaceuticals, a company that experiments with the fusion DNA of animals to create antidotes for viruses. However, it is later revealed that the company uses animal DNA to create viruses to unleash to densely populated areas before his company begins production for its antidotes. When a doctor defects to tell the world the truth of his operations, he orders his right-hand woman Kaya to kill him. After wiping out 40% of Namibia’s population with a virus created from Kaal’s own DNA , Kaal turns to India as his next target. He assembles a team of maanvars, mutants made from fusing human and animal DNA, and orders them to spread a new virus in Mumbai. This plan is foiled when Rohit manages to create an antidote using the DNA of his son Krishna Mehra/Krrish. In retaliation, Kaal has his maanvars attack and destroy the laboratory. While Krrish saves his father and defeat a maanvar named Striker, Krishna's pregnant wife Priya Mehra gets injured during the attack and eventually is kidnapped by Kaal. As he interrogates Priya, Kaal sends Kaya to replace Priya and lie about suffering a miscarriage. However, Kaya falls for Krishna during her assignment and, when Krishna discovers her plan, she discloses that the real Priya and her unborn child are being held hostage and promises to help Krrish fight Kaal. As Rohit was making a trip to Singapore to demand answers from Dr. Arya's former colleague, Kaal abducts him. In his lab, Kaal forces Rohit to tell the truth of his heritage. Kaal mockingly acknowledges Rohit as his father thereafter and forces him to donate the bone marrow needed to cure his disease. With his handicap is cured, Kaal hastily kills his assistants with new ferrokinetic powers and dons a new metallic costume. After the remaining maanvars are defeated by Kaya and Krrish, Kaal reunites with Kaya before killing her for her disloyalty. With the combination of telekinesis and ferrokinetic powers, he finds Krrish mourning his fallen ally before he proceeds to mercilessly kills Krrish in front of Rohit. After killing Krrish, Kaal travels to Mumbai, where he makes a hostile demand for Priya to turn herself in. After Priya shows herself along with other defiant civilians, Kaal uses his powers to tear up metal and prepares to kill the civilians with his metal shards. Just as he is about to kill Priya and the civilians, a resurrected Krrish arises and begins to fight Kaal. Kaal overwhelms Krrish and mocks the hero for being human. Just as Kaal was about to force Priya to suffer a miscarriage, however, Krrish uses a magnetic device to weaken Kaal before he uses his father’s solar experiment to finally kill the super-villain. Gallery Pictures KaalEvilGrin.jpg|Kaal enjoys seeing Krrish suffer. KaalLaughingHisSocksOff.jpg|Kaal laughing hard. KaalSummonsMetal.jpg|Kaal summons metal. KaalInsultsRohit.jpg|Kaal with a grieving Rohit. Quotes Trivia * According to Vivek Oberoi, the metallic costume for Kaal weighed 28 kilograms. The costume took 2-3 hours for Vivek to put on with the help of 7-8 assistants before he could film the scenes in the movie. * In one scene in Kaal's lab, Namibia is shown on a map of South America. This is a production error, since Namibia is a country in Southern Africa. * The powers exhibited by Kaal are similar to those of Dr. Charles Xavier and Magneto from the X-Men franchise. Moreover, the maanvars Kaal created are not unlike mutants who are part of the Brotherhood of Mutants, such as Mystique and Toad (Marvel). Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Bosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Outright Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Family Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Misanthropes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Killjoy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Fascists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misogynists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Telekinetics